


Yet Another Tahno's Love Triad Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [72]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Meta, Tahno's Love Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i> Major spoilers for Book 3 up to episode 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Tahno's Love Triad Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the same as [the previous one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2127519) except with less hysteric self-depreciation and more kissing.

            Tahno looked up from the newspaper and at Ming beside him.  “Have you ever, you know… considered going back to the plot?”

            Ming paused.  “What do you mean?”

            “Well,” Tahno said, “apparently the Water Tribes went into all out war against each other—no word on what Foggy Swamp was doing, for the record—the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe turned out to be a power-hungry megalomaniac, invading spirits the size of skyscrapers were showing up, and film was invented and perpetuated globally despite the fact that there was no technological means for global distribution and viewing… not to mention the fact that with stupendous historical anachronism, talkies were invented simultaneously, completely passing over optical soundtracks when there were at least forty years between the first motion picture and the first talkie.”

            Ming frowned.  “You’d think that if they did enough research to reference the galloping horse, they’d have known better.”

            “Exactly.”  Tahno leaned back against the headboard and looked at the newspaper.  “Apparently the world almost ended and plunged into ten thousand years of darkness.”

            “That sounds a bit extreme for only the second season,” Ming said.  He put his book down and leaned against Tahno to look at the newspaper.  “What’s happening now?”

            “The destruction of monarchy and government through the will of a group of badly-written philosopher anarchists,” Tahno said.  “The Earth Queen is dead and there are riots in Ba Sing Se.”

            Ming grimaced.  “That honestly doesn’t sound very appealing.”

            “I know.”  Tahno sighed and put the newspaper down, then turned to cup Ming’s cheek in one hand and kiss him, firmly.  Ming’s shoulders rose and fell and Tahno could feel the small amount of tension that left him when he sighed, and the world, plot be damned, narrowed to just Ming’s lips, firm and warm and parting just slightly to let his tongue in.

            “If you two wouldn’t mind,” Shaozu mumbled, “I was sleeping.”

            Tahno felt Ming’s lips curl at the sides in amusement and he broke apart and turned to Shaozu and said, “Would you want to go back to the plot?”

            “No.”  Shaozu said staunchly, scrunching his eyes.  “I want to stay on Ember Island and never be involved with the plot again.”

            Ming chuckled.  “You sure?”

            “Absolutely.”  Shaozu gave up and cracked one eye open, then rubbed a hand down his face.  “Absolutely enough of it.”

            “Not even for the video game that’s coming out?” Tahno asked.  “Apparently we’re in it.  You two might even get proper voice actors.”

            “And steal your glory?  Or watch you work through whatever ambiguous relationship you’d have with the Avatar?”  Shaozu pushed himself to sit up against the headboard with Ming and Tahno and sighed.  “Not tempting enough.”

            “How sweet,” Tahno said.  “Now kiss me.”

            Ming chuckled at both of them as Shaozu obliged without hesitation.


End file.
